Scratches
by kitoyisme
Summary: A collection of scraps of work or drabbles by me... mainly FujixRyo... hehehe... :D
1. Paranoia

**Paranoia**

* * *

This story post is a collection of all the scratches I tried to make a story... but sa dot say... I couldn't... I'll just group them in three's... why? cause I like the number three... bwhahaha... :)) :D

Even though it's just a short thingy-majigy... I would like it if you'll continue to read and review... well... hehe... :D

also... these are scratches, like I told you... but I didn't tell that these are garbages... so... don't wonder why I used them in one of my stories... Maybe... I could use them to my advantage... :D bwahahh... :D

**Disclaimer: Yes, even though it's just scratches... I have to put the disclaimer... I don't want to be put on jail... I don't own PoT...**

**

* * *

**

Bridges and Elephants

"Oh, Echizen-kun!" Syusuke called out seductively.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ryoma was pissed off by Syusuke's tone.

"Aah! There you are!" Syusuke said as he found Ryoma on the locker room. "I have something to ask of you. Have you seen an elephant hiding under a bridge?" Syusuke's smile was quite dangerous, considering the fact that it was sadistically sweet.

"That's a dumb question, senpai." Ryoma noted as he took his tennis bag and swing it to his back. "But, no." Ryoma had just answered the question.

"Like duh! That's why the elephant was hiding!" Syusuke broked out to a hysterical laugh before getting his things from the bench outside. "So... wanna walk home?" Syusuke asked with his innocent smile.

"If you won't tell me more corny jokes of yours..." Ryoma said as he walked pass the tensai.

"I promise..." Syusuke said with fingers crossed.

**

* * *

**

Scrabble

"Ha! Beat that, kiddo!" Momo boasted as he made a six letter word, hitting the '_Double Word Score'_ square.

"... B-L-E... like that, momo-senpai?" It was now Ryoma's turn to boast as he made an eight letter word, hitting two '_Double Word Score'_ squares. "Buchou, it's your turn."

"Ah." Tezuka said as he placed 6 tiles to form a word with 4 existing tiles. "Rendezvous." Tezuka blurted out. Ryoma calculated the score.

"Buchou... you got 38 for that move!" Rendevouz scores 31. Tezuka placed the letter 'R' and the letter 'U' on the 'Double Letter Score' square.

"That was amazing, Buchou!" Momo exclaimed at his excitement. He then turned to Syusuke. "Your turn, Fuji-senpai!"

Syusuke displayed a nice smile. "Ok." He then placed all of his 7 tiles on the board and formed a word on the edge of the board, hitting 2 squares labelled "_Triple Word Score_." He then smiled and said out loud the word he formed. "Collaborator. And look." He said pointing to three more words he formed _accidentally_. "Cold, rate, and tease. So, how's my score?" He said pertaining to Ryoma.

Ryoma started calculating a while ago and still wasn't finished. "Um... wait..." He punched some more keys on the calculator and derived with the answer. "Collaborator, cold, rate, and tease altogether gives you an additional..." He punched one more key. "94." Everyone looked Syusuke in awe.

**

* * *

**

Cookie Jar

Tezuka notices the increasing number of regulars by the locker room. As captain of the team, he's supposed to discipline his regulars to be good and obedient athletes. He approached the regulars. He was about to shout at them when he sees that all of them have their fingers on their lips, signalling to be quiet.

"What's happening here? And why aren't you all practicing?" He whispered to Eiji when he got closer.

"Maybe you should ask Ochibi and Fujiko later why they're not practicing. They're still inside doing _something_." Eiji replied, emphasizing on the _something_ part. He placed his ear once again on the wall of the locker room. Tezuka did the same, curious at what that _something_ was.

"Quick, Fuji-senpai, before they'll see us!" Ryoma's whispering voice was the first thing that Tezuka heard.

"It won't budge... I need lube... did you bring any?"

"Search my bag, there should be some lotion there."

"Where? I don't see... Oh, here it is."

"Quick, Fuji-senpai!"

"Be quiet, or they'll hear us!" Syusuke hissed as the squirting sound made its way towards everyone ear.

"Ouch... ah... it hurts... ah..." Ryoma moaned some more. "Faster... faster, fuji-senpai... faster..."

Tezuka decided he wouldn't hear more of this, though he enjoyed it. His priority was the teams' ability to compete at the Nationals. He busted the door open.

"Buchou!" The two regulars gasped.

Everyone who was listening earlier were now peaking at what's happening inside. But the moment they see everything, a wave of disappointment struck their faces. "What?! No sex?!"

"What do you mean sex?" Ryoma blurted angrily. "Fuji-senpai's helping me get this cookie jar out of my hand secretly. Since if everyone knows, I'll be the laughing stock of the campus!"

And everyone couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

So... do you like it? well... heheh... :D please review... :D hehe... :D


	2. Music in My Heart

**Music in My Heart**

* * *

Hey guys... this set of drabbles (as what other authors would call it...) concerns of sounds and the such... :D hehehe... why? well... I was playing the piano and well... the idea just struck me... :)) :D such a dumb reason, don't you think? :D

please... read and review... :D hehe... it's pretty nice to hear anything from readers... :D hehe... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT ain't mine... :D hehe... someone invented them first... :D**

* * *

**Tears Drops on My Guitar**

Syusuke spots Momo sitting on a foot of a huge tree, playing a guitar, weeping. He approached the spiky haired player and tapped the shoulders. "What's the matter, Momo?"

"It's nothing, Fuji-senpai. Leave me alone." Momo demanded as he continued to strum his guitar in a depressed mood. "Please, Fuji-senpai, leave me alone. I need to think some things through."

Syusuke removed his hand from the younger man's shoulders. "Does this have something to do with Echizen?" Syusuke knows the very fact that Momoshiro likes Ryoma more than just friends. He even set a blind date for the two of them.

"Yes. He likes someone else, someone very close to me." Momo stood up and walked away from Syusuke. "Stay there, Fuji-senpai. Don't follow me."

Syusuke stopped his attempt to get some more answers from Momo. He spun around and started walking towards Ryoma's direction. "You have some explaining to do, Echizen." Syusuke hissed beneath his breathe and opened his deep cerulean eyes.

Kikumaru spots Syusuke walking towards their direction. He ran towards the crowd around Ryoma. "Everyone! Fujiko's coming! And he doesn't look happy..." Kikumaru shouted faintly, so that Syusuke wouldn't hear him doing so. Everyone scurried away and tried to look busy as Syusuke entered the hall where the crowd had gathered.

He cornered Ryoma and grabbed his kouhai's two hands. "Tell me, Ryoma. Who gave you the right to hurt Momo like that?" Syusuke asked, containing the anger inside.

"Fuji-senpai, I can't love him the way he loves me." Ryoma said in a frightened tone. "I tried to do so, but I ended up loving someone else."

"And who might this '_someone else'_ be?" Syusuke tightened his grip Ryoma's two wrists and pulled them higher than his head.

"It's-It's-It's" Ryoma stuttered. Seeing that he couldn't say anything, he decided to enact what he wants to say. He jumped up and stole a kiss from Syusuke, which shocked the crowd on the hall.

* * *

**Heartbeat**

Ryoma and Syusuke took their monthly check-up together. They have the same doctor that attends their every medical need. Since they already live together, they would be able to go to the clinic together. The doctor had finished both of their check-ups fast, so he attended the other patients on his list.

"Look, Ryoma." Syusuke whispered, pointing at the stethoscope the doctor left on the table.

"What about it?" Ryoma asked uninterestedly.

Syusuke took it and placed the earpieces on Ryoma's ears. He then placed the chestpiece on his heart. "Can you hear it, Ryoma?" Syusuke asked smilingly.

"Of course, it's saying that you love me so much." Ryoma said with a smile.

"You're good." Syusuke commented as he removed the earpieces.

"Well, let's go home, already. You have to see how I beat my body on bed." He said smiling devilishly.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Syusuke said while pushing Ryoma outside.

* * *

**iPod**

Ryoma finds himself the earliest person on the clubroom again. He fixed his things and sat at the bench. He pulled his iPod and put it on shuffle. He fixed the wires so that no one would suspect that it's there and started listening to whatever song the iPod would play. A few moments later, Oishi entered the room in a happy mood because of his newly dyed hair.

"Echizen! How'd you like my new red-dyed hair? Now, me and Eiji have the same hair color!" Oishi asked amusingly.

Ryoma didn't hear nor see his senpai. He was listening to some song and closed his eyes. He hummed and sang the lyrics of the song. "It's the ugliest thing I have ever seen... mmm... hmm... You should just kill yourself..." Ryoma hummed with the song.

Oishi widened his eyes with shock. "Is-Is-Is it that u-ugly?!" Oishi stuttered.

"Hmm...mmm... I'm completely positive..." Ryoma said while banging his head up and down.

In less than a second, Oishi grabbed a black hair dye and quickly dyed his hair on the showers. The door to the showers closed with a loud bang that had gotten Ryoma's attention. He looked at the showers. "Looks like someone's in a bad mood." He said out loud and stood up. 'I'll just take a stroll on the garden.' He thought and left.

Sakuno sees Ryoma strolling on the lovely chrysanthemum garden of the school. "Ryoma-kun!" She called out as she ran in Ryoma's direction.

"What are you doing here? I don't need you... hmmm... mmm..." Ryoma hummed as Sakuno reached him.

Sakuno was shocked. "Wh-Why, Ryoma-kun?"

"You're fat, obnoxious... hmm... you're too slow... mmm... but most of all... hmm... you're ugly..." Ryoma hummed with the song. Half a second later, he flew to the side and felt a very sharp pain on his cheeks. 

He looked up and saw Sakuno's fleeting figure. "What's with her?" He caressed his cheeks to soothe out the pain. "I think I'll just head on to the court."

Ryoma arrived at the court area and sees Syusuke on a bench. He sat beside his senpai. "Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said with a bow.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu, Echizen." Syusuke greeted back. "Listening to an iPod?"

"Uh-huh. You too?"

"Yup." Syusuke answered and went back to what he was doing until Ryoma arrived, close his eyes and listen to his iPod. He and Ryoma hummed along their iPods. A few moments later, Kikumaru joined the duo.

"Ohayoo, O-chibi! Fujiko!" Kikumaru greeted enthusiastically.

"If there's one thing in this world I don't like... hmmm..." Ryoma hummed.

"It's you... It's you... It's you..." Syusuke hummed along.

Kikumaru was shocked, hurt by his two friends spoken words. "Why do you two hate me?"

"It's because you're you..." The duo hummed together.

Kikumaru was furious. He cried and ran towards Oishi who was still on the clubroom, dying his hair. The duo looked at the fleeting figure of Kikumaru. "What's gotten into all of them?!" the two chorused. They looked at each other. "You too?" they said in unison. "Yes." The both answer at the same time. They smiled and started walking towards the academic building, together.

* * *

Don't they just look cute when they're together? :D hehhe... :D don't you think so? :D heheh... :D

so there you go... another story that features what happens when a kitoyisme is bored... :)) :D hehehehe... :D just send in your reviews... :D hehehe... :D need someone to inspire me... :)) :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


	3. Classical Jokes

**Classical Jokes**

* * *

well... long time no chat, guys.. :D hehhe... :D I missed all of you... :D School was fine... hehehe... though it's kind of hard... well... it is, afterall, college... :D hehehe... :D If ever you wanted to know more about me... the profile will supply as much as possible... :D heheheh... :D

well... here's another installment to my drabbles collection... hehehe... it's not as nice as the previous sets... but I hope it could suffice... I was bored in school, so I decided to write something for fic readers... :D hehehe... :D

it has been a very long time since I've heard from all of you... I hope you'll send me a review... :D heheh... :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT... hehehehe... :D just to play safe... :D**

* * *

**Cellphone**

Syusuke was scanning through a small grocery shop when he saw a phone lying on the cashier's counter. He picked it up and scanned through whom it belonged. 'This looks like Echizen's.' Syusuke thought as he scanned through his father's phone number.

"Moshi moshi…" Echizen Nanjirou greeted after 2 rings.

"Echizen-san, this is Fuji Syusuke, Ryoma left his phone on a grocery shop." Syusuke said as he paid his groceries.

"Alright." Nanjirou replied before holding up.

Syusuke smiled and placed the phone on his pocket. A few moments later, the phone rang, and the caller ID showed that it was Ryoma's father. "Moshi moshi…" Syusuke said with confusion printed on his face.

"Ryoma! You're so stupid!" Nanjirou ranted. "You left your phone on the grocery shop!"

* * *

**Torch (The classic Warner Brothers joke)**

The Seigaku tennis club took a night camp-out in the wild out-doors. Even with much precautionary measures, Syusuke still got separated with the team. He is now faced with the danger of snake bites and other mountain hazards, especially the rain, which will fall anytime. He found a small cave where he can find some shelter from the raging waters.

"I wonder what this is…" He thought as he pulled his flashlight from his backpack. His eyes widened at the sight that has befallen unto him; boxes and sacks of gun powder and TNT's. After a few moments, his flashlight has gone off. "What a nice time to have a dead battery." He said sarcastically.

After an approximate 30 minutes, a sound has broken into his deep meditation. "Fuji-senpai!" The faint sound called out.

Syusuke couldn't see a thing, so he shouted as loud as he can. "I'm here! Come get me!"

"Fuji-senpai?! Is that you?!" The sound that grew stronger said.

'This is clearly Echizen." Syusuke thought before standing up. "Yes! I'm here! Follow the sound!" He instructed as he felt his way around the room.

Ryoma found Syusuke in just a matter of minutes. "Why are you hiding here, Fuji-senpai? It's dark here." Ryoma said as he grabbed Syusuke by the hand. "But not to worry, let's just let the rain slow down before we'll venture outside again." With that said, Ryoma grabbed a match from his pocket.

"ECHIZEN! DON'T!!" Syusuke tried to stop Ryoma, but it was too late, the match was already lit.

A few weeks later, Ryoma woke up, confined in a hospital bed. "Ahh… Where am I? Am I alive?" He asked as he looked around the hospital ward.

"Don't worry." Fuji said from the bed beside him, voice as deadly as possible. "You won't be alive anymore after I recuperate from this state."

Ryoma paused as the idea sank into his head. "B-Buchou?! Oi-Oishi-senpai?! Ryuzaki-sensei?! ANYONE?! HELP!!" Ryoma stuttered as loud as he can.

* * *

**Departure**

"Looks like this is really 'it', Echizen." Oishi said, placing a hand on Ryoma's shoulders. "Looks like you have to leave all of us now."

"Mada mada dane, Oishi-senpai." Ryoma said in a whisper. "Drama doesn't fit you." Everyone broke into a laugh as Oishi's cheeks coloured themselves with a faint shade of pink. After a while, Ryoma cleared his throat and faced the supportive crowd in front of him. "Minna, I want to thank all of you for everything we have been through throughout the whole duration of my stay here in Japan."

Ryoma smiled and approached Momo. "Momo-senpai, you have been my best friend here in Japan. You always accompany me with everything I stumble upon. Thank you for everything, Momo-senpai." Ryoma hugged Momo tightly before moving towards Inui.

"Inui-senpai, you have trained me well the whole year-round. Even though your concoctions are really awful, I would really miss them while in America. Thank you for everything, Inui-senpai." Ryoma hugged Inui tightly before moving towards Kaidoh.

"Kaidoh-senpai, I know that you have a kind and caring heart beneath that fortress of yours. You have showed that to me whenever I need some things done. Thank you for everything, Kaidoh-senpai." Once again, Ryoma hugged Kaidoh tightly before moving towards Taka.

"Kawamura-senpai, you have been the most caring and most kind person I have ever met. Also, you've taught me how to strive to win even though all the odds are again me. Thank you for everything, Kawamura-senpai." Once again, Ryoma hugged Taka tightly before moving towards Eiji.

"Kikumaru-senpai, you have shown me how to be happy about how things are. I'm going to miss all of your glompings while I'm in America. Thanks for everything, Kikumaru-senpai." Well, this is different, Eiji pounced and glomped Ryoma before Ryoma could even move his arms. Oishi broke Eiji and Ryoma apart.

"Oishi-senpai," Ryoma started after he caught his breath. "You have been my mother while I'm at the courts. I'm going to miss all of your frantic reactions whenever I get bruises or scratches." Ryoma hugged Oishi before moving towards Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai, you made me feel the highest thrill on the courts. You never seize to amaze me. Thanks for everything, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma hugged Fuji, noticing how slender and hot his senpai is, before moving towards Tezuka.

"Buchou, you have spearheaded my development through the entire year. I'm everything I am at tennis because of you. Thanks for everything, buchou." Ryoma hugged Tezuka firmly and moved towards the young and old Ryuzakis and the three stooges.

"Minna, you have been very supportive of me from the starting of the year until this very day. I don't seem to understand why you do that to me, but I am deeply and sincerely thankful of it." Ryoma bowed lowly at the 5 people before receiving hugs and pats himself.

"Flight 163, Tokyo to L.A. is now boarding at gate 8." The speaker cracked.

"Looks like I have to go already." Ryoma said with a smirk on his face. "See you soon, everyone!"

"Have a wonderful trip, Echizen!" The crowd chorused as Ryoma picked his bag and went to the boarding gate. A few minutes later, everyone looked up and saw the plane that Ryoma was in take flight.

"See you soon, Echizen." Fuji breathed out. He was about to spin and move to their ride, like what the others have already done, when he saw Ryoma walking back to them. "Everyone! Ryoma's finally back!" Fuji shouted, pointing at the retreating figure of Ryoma.

**Voice-over guy: Don't fly with fake documents. Always check the authenticity of your documents before anything else. A friendly reminder from kitoyisme.**

* * *

hehehe... :D The first drabble is actually an e-mail I recieved... :D hehehe... :D it's just very nice... :D hehhe... :D so I made it into a fic... :D hehehe... :D the second one... well... that was the outcome of watching too much Bugs Bunny shows on the TV... hehehe... :D the third one is actually an advertisement aired here in the Philippines... :D hehehe... :D It would never seize to make me laugh!! :)) :D hehehe... :D

so... i wish you liked it.. :D hehehe... :D review please? :D hehehe... :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
